dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Aimee Garcia
Aimee Garcia (born 28 November 1978) is an American actress. She played Jamie Batista, sister of Angel Batista and second nanny for Harrison Morgan, on Showtime's series DEXTER. Appearances Season Six: *"Those Kinds of Things" *"Once Upon a Time..." *"Smokey and the Bandit" *"A Horse of a Different Color" *"The Angel of Death" *"Just Let Go" *"Nebraska" *"Sin of Omission" *"Get Gellar" *"Ricochet Rabbit" *"Talk to the Hand" *"This is the Way the World Ends" Season Seven: *"Are You...?" *"Sunshine and Frosty Swirl" *"Buck the System" *"Run" *"Do the Wrong Thing" *"Chemistry" *"Argentina" *"The Dark Whatever..." *"Do you See What I See?" *"Surprise Motherfucker!" Season Eight: *"A Beautiful Day" *"Every Silver Lining..." *"What's Eating Dexter Morgan?" *"Scar Tissue" *"This Little Piggy" *"A Little Reflection" *"Dress Code" *"Are We There Yet?" *"Make Your Own Kind of Music" *"Goodbye Miami" *"Monkey In a Box" *"Remember the Monsters?" Career Film Her film credits include roles in The Addams Family (2019, voice); El Chicano (2018); Saint Judy (2018); What They Had (2018); After the Reality (2016); RoboCop (2014); Convincing Clooney (2011); Go for It! (2011); B-Girl (2009); Shrink (2009); Universal Signs (2008); Private Valentine: Blonde & Dangerous (2008); Dead Tone (2007); Dragon Wars: D-War (2007); Graduation (2007); Mercy Street (2006); Lies and Alibis (2006); Dirty (2005); Cruel World (2005); A Lot Like Love (2005); Spanglish (2004, Narrator); Boricua (2004); D.E.B.S. (2004); Boys Life 4: Four Play (2003); The Good Girl (2002); Betaville (2001); and The Homecoming (1996). TV Movies Her TV movies include roles in Sister Cities (2016); Red Zone (2014); County (2012); Beach Lane (2010); Operating Instructions (2009); The More Things Change... (2008); Ultra (2006); Global Frequency (2005); and Cadet Kelly (2002). Shorts Her shorts include Helen (2017); The Life of Ricky (2017); Jessica (2004); and L.T.R. (2002). Television Her TV credits include appearances on Lucifer; Family Guy; Rush Hour; Impastor; About a Boy; Vegas; Motorcity (voice); It's a Big Big World (voice); Hawaii Five-0; Love Bites; Off the Map; Trauma; Bones; Gary Unmarried; CSI: Miami; My Boys; Supernatural; Standoff; George Lopez; CSI: Crime Scene Investigation; Lovespring International; CSI: NY; Las Vegas; All About the Andersons; Greetings from Tucson; MDs; American Family; Angel; The Agency; V.I.P.; Resurrection Blvd; and ER. Personal Life She was born in Chicago, Illinois, and is of Mexican and Puerto Rican descent. She grew up in Oak Park, Illinois. She started acting in commercials as a child, and participated in theatre at seven years old. She attended Fenwick High School. While in school, she took acting classes at Piven Theatre Workshop. She appeared in local plays and musicals during her time at Northwestern University, where she triple majored in economics, journalism, and French. After graduating, she quit acting for a year and did finance work in Brooklyn, New York. She then moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting as her career. Garcia continues to reside in Los Angeles. Gallery Aimee-garcia-at-alma-awards-in-pasadena 1.jpg Aimee Garcia Dexter.jpg Aimee Garcia.jpg Aimee Garcia4.jpg Aimee Garcia5 2017.jpg Aimee Garcia6.jpg Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter